Geração Potter Atravez de Luna RedBird
by Luna Redbird Malfoy
Summary: Esta é uma historia onde Luna RdBird conta pelos seus olhos Geração Potter de Joana Filipa Black Potter.
1. Personagens

PERSONAGENS

**Luna RedBird (Malfoy) -** cabelo liso e escuro, olhos cor de avelã que nunca se sabe se são verdes ou castanhos, filha adoptiva de Draco Malfoy e Clarisse Malfoy, da mesma idade que Carina Malfoy, é irmã adoptiva dela e de Scorpius Malfoy, Cold Malfoy e Denny Zabine(Malfoy). Uma mestiça em Slytherin, adora livros, e tudo no mundo da magia é novo para ele. Não é uma marota nem animaga. Nasceu em Inglaterra, local incerto, a 5 de Agosto de 2005.

Luna nunca conheceu os alguns personagens pessoalmente, as descrições são características dadas por ela.

**Dona Madalena** – Dona do Orfanato "Boti" onde Draco foi encontrar Luna.

**Os Malfoy**

**Draco Malfoy – **Antes da queda de Voldemort e depois da morte de um dos seus amigos, foi ter com o Harry e pediu desculpa e ajudou a derrotar o senhor das trevas. Passado isso ficou amigo dele e dos Weasley. Casou-se com Clarisse e tiveram 3 filhos. Pai babado, adora brincar com os filhos e não se importa se os filhos vão para os Gryffindor.

**Clarisse Malfoy** – Apaixono se pelo Draco quando ainda estavam no 6º ano, Loira de olhos azuis fortes, ama o marido e os filhos.

**Cold Malfoy** – Loiro de olhos Azuis fortes, adora pregar partidas, um maroto, convencido, muitas vezes irónico, alma do grupo, Padrinho Maroto: Sirius Black. Alcunha: Loirinho e riscado. Forma animaga: Tigre branco. Nasceu a 4/1/2004.

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Copia do irmão mais velho, um dos egos maiores de hogwarts, melhor amigo do Albus e do Tomas. Um dos irmãos Malfoy preferido de Luna. Madrinha Marota: Ginny Weasley Alcunha: Scorp. Forma animaga: um cão castanho com as patas brancas. Nasceu a 26/2/2005

**Carina Malfoy:** Cópia do pai (cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos). Outra dos irmãos Malfoy que Luna adora. Marota, forma animaga: uma corça. Madrinha Marota: Ginny Weasley, Alcunha: Nina. Nasceu a 26/4/2006.

**Denny Zabine (Malfoy)** – Filho de Blase Zabine, quando foi para os Gryffindor o pai o deserdou e passou a viver com os Malfoy. Inteligente, matreiro, gosta de uma rapariga nova cada semana, detesta todos os Slytherin´s (menos o Albus, Scorpius e Luna). Padrinho Maroto: Sirius Black, Alcunha: Pintas. Forma animaga: Um dálmata. Nasceu a 24/4/2004

**Os Potter/Weasley**

**Harry James Potter** – Cabelo preto desalinhado, olhos verdes-esmeralda, musculado, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o Rapaz-que-derrotou-o-senhor-das-trevas, casado com Ginny Weasley. Trabalha como Auror, vive em Godric Hallow,

**Ginny Molly Weasley Potter** – Ruiva, olhos castanhos chocolate, casada com Harry Potter. Trabalha no profeta diário como coordenadora das páginas sobre Quidditch e ainda directora da Harpies, vive em Godric Hallow.

**James Sirius Potter Jr. e Joana Filipa (Black) Potter – **os gémeos, nascidos em 2004, vizinhos do lado, sempre metidos na mansão Malfoy. Tem uma estranha tatuagem, ou marca de nascença… Quem se interessa… Scorp vive apaixonado por Joana.

**Albus Severus Potter** – Copia do pai, estudioso, maroto, animago ilegal, 13 messes mais novo que o James. Padrinho Maroto: Harry Potter. Melhor amigo é o Scorpius Malfoy. Forma animaga: um tigre asiático. Nasceu a 12/7/2005

**Lily Luna Potter Jr**. – Mini copia da mãe só que tem olhos verdes-acastanhados. Marota, animaga ilegal. Forma animaga: Tigre branco. Nasceu a 30/1/2006

**Louis Weasley** – Cabelo ruivo, olhos azuis, dito como chato, nada maroto, detesta com todas as suas forças o Teddy e o Cold. Passa a vida a fazer com que os planos dos marotos dêem para o torto. A única pessoa-criança da família que o consegue aturar é a Molly jr. Nasceu a 17/9/2005

**Henry Weasley** – É também, um maroto, fixe, a única coisa errada nele é que ele gosta da Lily e detesta o Cold. Forma animaga: um esquilo voador tal como a irmã. Nasceu a 11/10/2006

**Eleonor** – A mais querida dos marotos, gosta de pregar partidas, é uma das cabecinhas do grupo. Forma animaga: uma Gata branca. Nasceu a 20/5/2005

S**ara Weasley** – Marota, não tem senso comum pelas regras da escola. Uma das melhores amigas da Lily. Ama o João mas tem medo de dizer-lhe. Forma animaga: uma ursa castanha clara. Nasceu a 23/1/2006

**Rose Weasley –** Filha mais velha do Ron e da Hermione, cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, inteligente, demasiado certinha para ser considerada uma marota, mas quando necessário ajuda os amigos. Nasceu a 4/11/2005

**Hugo Weasley –** Filho mais novo do Ron e da Hermione, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, génio do pai. Não é um maroto porque os gémeos Soares não confiam nele. Nasceu a 23/3/2006

**Os Soares**

**João Soares** – Cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, maroto. Gémeo falso do Tomas. Nasceu a 7/8/2004.

**Tomas Soares** – Loiro de olhos azuis-claros, um dos maiores egos de Hogwarts e também mulherengo mais o Denny, convencido. Nasceu a 7/8/2004.

**Os Maus da fita**

**Ryan Gleres** – Um loiro de olhos azuis, tratado pelas meninas dos Slytherin por o bonzão das cobras, metido, esperto, muito irónico, mal-humorado quando as coisas não correm quando ele quer, também nomeado pelos Marotos por Sardanisca loira. Namorado de Luna desde a primeira semana dela em Hogwarts, ate ao seu 7ºano.

**Sharpay** **Gleres – **Irmã gémea do Ryan, mesquinha, faz tudo por interesse, tenta estragar a vida a Luna, é a melhor amiga das Bolstrong.


	2. Um novo começo

**CAPITULO 1**

**Um novo começo**

Sou Luna RedBird, órfã desde os 2 anos, e desde o primeiro dia que todos os anos mudo de orfanato, excepto os últimos quatro, onde tenho permanecido no "Boti", um orfanato grande, que não acolhe só órfãos. Muitos dos que cá estão, ficam num sistema de férias. Filhos de ricaços que pagam bem para cá ficarem.

Hoje faço 10 anos, e como todos os dias de Verão, chegamos a pouco da praia. Esta é a hora em que a Dona Madalena, a responsável por nos, vê o correio enquanto ficamos todos prontos para o jantar. Nunca recebi nenhuma carta…

"_Toc…Toc…Toc…"_

**Dona Madalena – **Luna posso entrar?

**Luna –** Claro Dona Madalena, entre.

Dona Madalena entra no meu quarto, repleto de livros. Os meus pequenos mundos para ler.

**Dona Madalena – **Desculpa incomodar a leitura querida. Mas chegou uma carta para ti. Seguida de um cavalheiro…

**Luna –** Uma carta? Um cavalheiro? Quem?

Nesse momento vi entrar um senhor alto, loiro e de fato. Seria um médico? Não. Eu não me sinto doente.

**Draco –** Sou Draco Malfoy. Moro aqui ao lado na Godric Hallows. Senhora Madalena, eu agradeço ter-me acompanhado até aqui. Agora preferia falar a sós.

**Dona Madalena – **Sim claro. Estarei lã em baixo. Até já.

**Luna –** Até já Dona Madalena.

Dona Madalena sai do meu quarto e o Sr. Draco Malfoy sentasse na única cadeira livre.

**Draco –** Gostas de ler?

**Luna –** Sim muito. São outros mundos para explorar e imaginar.

Draco olha para a carta.

**Draco –** Ainda não a leste?

**Luna –** Não senhor.

Luna abre a carta e começa a ler.

**Luna –** É de uma escola. Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de… Hogwarts. Diz que fui aceite para frequentar a escola. Eu não conheço esta escola. Acredite, eu conheço muitas.

Draco – É normal que não a conheça. Esta escola é do mundo da magia. Eu sou um feiticeiro Luna. Eu próprio andei em Hogwarts a uns anos. E tu és especial. Assim que vi a carta a chegar soube que não te poderia deixar com muggles.

**Luna –** Muggle?

**Draco –** Pessoas não feiticeiras, e que não entenderão o que iras aprender.

**Luna –** Mas senhor, nem eu própria entendo. Magia? Sempre pensei que fossem coisas que só existiam nos livros.

**Draco –** A magia é tão real como eu e tu. E aos poucos iras descobrir as suas maravilhas.

**Luna –** Senhor Draco, o que quis dizer a pouco com o não me poder deixar sozinha?

**Draco –** Luna. Eu vou adoptar-te. Afinal és uma feiticeira.

Posso jurar que neste momento os meus olhos encheram-se de um brilho diferente. Eu iria ter uma família, e iria para uma escola grandiosamente especial. Nesse dia Draco Malfoy passou a ser o meu pai adoptivo e no mesmo dia mudei-me para a mansão Malfoy onde a restante família me esperava.

Entrei pela porta depois de Draco, que insistia que lhe chamasse de pai, e fiquei estática ao deparar-me com todos.

**Draco –** Entra Luna. Esta é a tua família. Clarisse Malfoy, a minha bela mulher, Carina Malfoy, a nossa filha mais nova, Scorpius, Cold e Denny. O Denny também foi adoptado.

**Scorp –** Bem-vinda Luna.

A minha frente estava a minha família, Scorpius, Denny, Cold e Carina.

**Clarise –** Scorp, mostra-lhe o quarto dela por favor. E ajuda-a a arrumar o que poderes. Dentro de uma hora será servido o jantar. Bem-vinda Luna.

Segui Scorpius até ao que seria a partir deste momento o meu quarto.

**Scorp –** Podes falar maninha.

**Luna –** Desculpa. Não estou habituada a ter família nem quem me chame assim.

**Scorp –** Habituaste. Este é o teu quarto. O da frente é do Cold, o da esquerda da Carina, direita do Denny. Ao lado do teu, esta o meu quarto e o do pai e da mãe.

Entrei no meu quarto e ai, tive a certeza que nada iria ser igual

**Scorp –** O pai mandou uma coruja para colocarmos prateleiras para os livros. Tens espaço para todos e mais alguns. O meu esta tão cheiro de objectos de Quidditch e Slytherin que não cabe mais nada.

**Luna –** Slytherin?

**Scorp –** Uma das equipas de Hogwarts. Em Hogwarts existem quatro equipas. Huffleppuff para os audazes, Ravenclaw para os inteligentes, Gryffindor para os corajosos e Slytherin, aqueles que não olham a meios para atingir os fins. Claro que não são assim tão maus. O pai e a mãe foram Slytherin. – Scorp sorri

**Luna –** E tu também és Slytherin.

**Scorp –** Sim. O primeiro Malfoy fora de Slytherin foi o Cold, seguido do Denny.

Scorpius ajudou-me a arrumar tudo e contou-me coisas sobre Hogwarts até que…

**Clarisse –** Meninos jantar.

**Luna –** A tua mãe esta a chamar-nos.

**Scorp –** Luna… - Scorp agarra-me pelos ombros e olha-me nos olhos – Agora és da família. É tua mãe também.

Não é difícil de perceber o quanto tudo isto é novo para mim e ainda não tinha visto tudo.

Nessa noite ao jantar descobri por palavras a Diagonal, Hogsmeade e os cantos de Hogwarts, mas nada se poderia comparar ao meu primeiro contacto com o mundo da magia.


	3. Diagonal

**Capitulo 2**

**Diagonal**

Hoje acordei cedo a pensar que tinha sonhado, mas depois ouvi o Scorp com o Cold do outro lado da porta.

**Cold –** Vamos acorda-la?

**Scorp –** Sim, mas nada de partidas. Ela é agora nossa irmã.

**Cold –** Sim, eu sei.

**Luna –** Podem entrar. Estou acordada.

**Scorp –** Desculpa. Pensamos que tivesses a dormir. Acordamos-te?

**Luna –** Não acordaram. Estou habituada a acordar cedo no orfanato.

**Cold –** Então maninha, não penses mais nisso. Não vais voltar para lá. Agora vives na mansão Malfoy, junto da mansão Potter e Weasley.

**Scorp –** Que são amigos da família. Um dia saberás da história da família.

**Cold –** Até lá é melhor levantares, e desceres. Hoje o pai tem planos para a família.

**Luna –** Dêem-me 10 minutos. Eu desço já.

**Cold –** Dez minutos? Ui, quero ver essa proeza.

**Scorp –** Anda Cold Malfoy. Até já maninha.

Dez minutos depois desci as escadas e todos já estavam na mesa, ainda de pijama a minha espera. Clarisse cumprimentou-me como se fosse uma filha com um beijo na testa.

**Clarisse –** Então dormis-te bem filha?

**Luna –** Hum. Sim obrigado Sr.ª Malfoy.

**Draco –** Luna podes chamar por mãe e pai. É isso que somos agora, uma família.

Clarisse – E como família hoje vamos todos a Diagonal. E sim Scorp já avisei os Potter. Dentro de uma hora partimos pêra rede de pó de flu.

**Scorp –** És a melhor mãe do mundo.

**Carina –** Scorp por favor. Luna a mãe não te explicou, mas a rede do pó de flu é a ligação de todas as lareiras. Como ainda não temos 17 anos ainda estamos com uma protecção em que não podemos fazer magia fora da escola.

**Luna –** Oh. Obrigado Carina. Então vamos comprar livros e material escolar?

**Draco –** Sim. Veja que estas animada com a ideia. Isso é muito bom. Agora todos para cima para se vestirem. Todos excepto a Luna.

Olho para baixo envergonhada.

**Clarisse –** Oh querida. Não é preciso teres vergonha. Cada um tem a sua rotina. Bem, aqui em casa podes circular em todo o lado excepto a cave. Nenhum de vocês tem autorização. Podes colocar o que quiseres no teu quarto, com certo controlo. Se quiseres pintar basta falar comigo ou com o pai. Todo entendido?

**Luna –** Sim. Obrigado.

**Clarisse –** De nada querida. MENINOS DESCER. O VOSSO PAI JÁ ESTA CÁ EM BAIXO.

**Scorp –** O Cold é que não sai da casa de banho.

**Draco –** Cold Malfoy toca a despachar.

Eu estava super divertida com tudo. Adoro a minha nova família, pais e irmãos. Dentro de minutos estávamos na Diagonal. Uma rua cheia de pessoas e no final Gringottes, o banco dos feiticeiros. Encontramos por fim os Potter.

**Draco –** Olá Harry, Ginny, meninos.

**Harry –** Draco, meu velho. Temos que combinar um almoço.

**Draco –** Claro que sim. Mas terás que acrescentar um prato.

Draco agarra-me pelos ombros.

**Draco –** Luna RedBird Malfoy. Recebeu a carta ontem, vivia no "Boti".

**Harry –** Sempre a crescer a família Draco. Prazer, Harry James Potter.

**Luna –** O prazer é meu senhor.

**Harry –** Trata-me por Harry por favor. Agora entendo a urgência de vires a Diagonal.

**Scorp –** Pai, vamos. A Luna tem muito que ver.

Passei uma das melhores tardes da minha vida. Primeiro os livros, com capas de couro, letras em ouro. Jóias preciosas da minha colecção. Depois penas, pergaminhos, caldeirões e por fim a varinha.

Uma tarde inesquecível e indescritível. Dentro de mim, desejava que voltasse a acontecer de novo, dia após dia.

Quando regressamos a casa, Draco, o meu pai, ofereceu-me um animal. Um gato branco, um siamês puro ao qual eu dei o nome de Draco, porque me fazia lembrar do meu novo pai.

Passei o resto dos dias a aprender a rotina da família, e a ler os livros da escola que eu adorava abrir e descobrir.


	4. Chegada a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 3**

**Chegada a Hogwarts**

Semanas passaram-se e eu habituei-me ao facto de ter uma família. Descobri ao ler um livro de Historia da Magia que Harry James Potter, o meu vizinho, era o menino que sobreviveu, aquele que a 19 anos matara Lord Voldemort e que o meu pai, Draco Malfoy fora seu seguidor, mas arrependera-se e tornara-se amigo de Harry. Contudo em nenhum livro referem nada a algum RedBird na história da magia. O meu pai trabalha no ministério da magia e eu implorei que descobrisse algo sobre a minha família.

Hoje ele não trabalha porque é dia 1 de Setembro, e as 11h, estarei a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts. Estou muito ansiosa.

**Scorp –** Já tens tudo maninha?

**Luna –** Sim Scorpius. Acho que não me falta nada.

**Scorp –** Ainda bem. Anda eu ajudo-te. O pai conseguiu um carro especial lá do ministério para não termos que ir na rede de flu.

**Luna –** Obrigado. Estou desejosa por chegar a Hogwarts.

**Scorp –** Calma, já não falta muito. Só mais umas horinhas. Á hora do jantar estaremos no salão principal.

**Luna –** Agora ajuda-me por favor, antes que a mãe entre em desespero.

**Scorp –** Sim senhora.

Descemos as escadas e o carro já tinha chegado, estavam a colocar os malões do Cold e do Denny, só faltava o meu.

**Draco –** Ainda bem que desceram. A vossa mãe já esta em stress. Entrem para o carro, que trato de tudo.

**Luna –** Obrigado.

**Scorp –** Anda mana.

Scorpius puxou-me para o carro onde ele já tinha colocado o Draco, o meu gato, onde eu me iria sentar.

De todos, ele e Carina, eram os que mais me tinham aceitado. Carina adorava falar comigo, principalmente quando lhe contava as aventuras dos meus livros e Scorpius era o mano mais velho que estava pronto para ajudar, e que fazia tudo para que me sentisse bem todos os dias.

Estávamos ali os 5, prontos para a partida para a estação. Cold e Denny no 3º ano, Scorp no 2º ano e eu e a Carina no 1º ano. Todos animados.

Só não imaginava que tudo iria mudar entre nós.

**Draco –** Bem meninos estamos a chegar a King Cross. Cada um de vocês tem alguns galeões para poderem comprar algo para o almoço e como sempre fizemos, todos os meses iremos mandar algum dinheiro para que vocês possam comprar algumas coisas, ou pagar a mensalidade do Profeta Diário.

A estação de King Cross era algo normal e eu não via onde é que um comboio para uma escola de magia se enquadrava lá. Até que todos pararam junto á 3ª barreira das estações 9 e10.

**Draco –** Cold por favor, tu primeiro.

Cold corre contra a parede e eu penso "Será que ele é louco?". No momento que embateu contra a parede ele desapareceu, nenhum vestígio de embate, nada.

**Scorp –** É assim que entramos na plataforma 9 e ¾. Do outro lado esta o expresso de Hogwarts a nossa espera, a mítica locomotiva vermelha.

**Draco –** Denny a seguir. Hum. Luna?

**Luna –** Sim. Eu?

**Carina –** Força maninha. Estou mesmo atrás de ti.

Então lá fui eu contra a parede e do outro lado… O movimento de alunos, de bagagens e por fim o expresso para Hogwarts.

**Scorp –** Anda mana, ele parte dentro de minutos.

E eu acordei do meu transe de admiração.

Draco e Clarisse despediram-se de nos e Clarisse não me queria deixar partir.

**Luna –** Mãe nos voltamos no Natal. E podes enviar cartas. Não pode pai?

**Draco –** Claro que sim filha (:D). Bem boa viagem. Espero que gostes de Hogwarts e do teu novo mundo.

**Luna –** Sim pai.

**Carina –** Luna entra. Esta quase a partir. Rápido. Nos guardamos o lugar junto á janela para ti. ANDA.

**Clarise –** É melhor ires andando.

Iria sentir saudades dos beijos afectuosos dos meus pais, mas a aventura chamava por mim. Conhecer um novo mundo. Entrei no expresso e sentei-me na cabine junto de Carina e de alguns miúdos que n conhecia.

**Luna –** O Scorp?

**Denny –** Esta com os restantes marotos, as cabines são pequenas para todos. Então nos decidimos fazer-te companhia, já que somos todos iniciantes.

**Luna –** Oh. Há. Obrigado.

Confesso que fiquei um pouco triste de ser a Carina e alguns miúdos que não conhecia e não o meu irmão preferido a estar ali.

A viagem foi divertida, de tal maneira que não poderia imaginar. Conheci a Lily, Henry, Sara e Hugo, todos muito simpáticos. Compramos doces e comer do carrinho dos doces, coisas que nunca tinha provado e que adorei comer. Foi dado o aviso de que chegaríamos a Hogwarts dentro de uma hora e neste momento todos trocamos as nossas roupas pelos uniformes.

Uma hora depois apareceu Hogwarts no horizonte e eu fiquei com o meu olhar agarrado aquela imagem. Um castelo construído sob um imponente penhasco. Um castelo que transbordava vida e magia e eu fui aceite para estudar lá. Só quando paramos na estação de Hogsmeade é que acordei e ai, nos os do 1º ano, fomos separados e levados até aos barcos que atravessariam o negro lago até nos deixar a entrada da escola, junto a escadaria imponente de mármore.


	5. Selecçao, 1ª aula

**Capitulo 4**

**Selecção, Primeira aula**

No cimo das escadas encontrava-se uma mulher com uma pose imponente, á nossa espera.

**Prof. McGonagall –** Bem-vindos. Dentro de instantes serão seleccionados para as equipas. Existem Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw, Gryffindor e Slytherin. Os vossos triunfos dar-vos-ão pontos, os vossos fracassos retiraram pontos. – Sorriso amigável – Sejam bem-vindos.

Neste momento a enorme porta do salão principal abre e a primeira imagem e arrebatadora. O tecto era um céu estrelado, a sala continha as quatro mesas das equipas e a transversal dos professores e por traz dela, as ampolas de pontuação das equipas.

Um lugar totalmente mágico.

Junto á mesa dos professores encontrava-se o chapéu seleccionador e os meus nervos começaram a aumentar.

**Prof. McGonagall – **Agrupem-se todos aqui á frente. Eu vou chamar o vosso nome e vocês irão colocar o chapéu seleccionador e ele dirá a vossa equipa.

Passei a selecção a olhar para todos os cantos da sala. Todos os pormenores, todos os cantos, super contente, e sem palavras para descrever tudo, contudo fui obrigada a acordar nesse momento em que:

**Prof. McGonagall – **Malfoy, Carina…

O chapéu é-lhe colocado…

**Chapéu Seleccionador –** Gryffindor.

**Prof. McGonagall – **Malfoy, Luna.

Avancei devagar e toda a tremer, só desejando ficar em Gryffindor ou Slytherin, por favor.

**Chapéu Seleccionador – **Malfoy? Hum. Não tens sangue de alguém malévolo, mas Gryffindor seria demasiado bom. Não. O teu lugar e SLYTHERIN.

Ouvi palmas, e vi o Scorpius levantar-se e dirigir-se a mim.

**Scorpius –** Parabéns – abraça-me – Toma, isto e para ti. Tinha a sensação de que irias para Slytherin. – Sorriso.

**Luna –** E linda Scorp. Obrigado.

Nas minhas mãos estava uma caneta em tons de verde e prateado, com o símbolo de Slytherin. Uma prenda do Scorp e linda.

**Scorpius –** Temos que ir agora para a mesa da equipa.

**Luna –** Sim claro. Obrigado.

Cheguei a mesa de Slytherin e depois de todos serem seleccionados foi servido o jantar. Fiquei ainda mais maravilhada, tudo o que seria possível de cozinhar apareceu nas quatro mesas.

Olhei para a mesa de Gryffindor e vi a diversão que por lá acontecia. Carina e todos os seus amigos, que eu deduzi serem os marotos, riam-se e falavam. Algo dentro de mim desejava que por momentos o Chapéu Seleccionador se tivesse enganado, mas só em Slytherin poderia me sentir verdadeiramente Eu. Sem Barreiras.

**Cold –** Maninha, olha o horário. EI acorda.

**Luna –** Desculpa. Estava distraída. Isto e magnífico.

**Cold –** Deu para perceber. Não vejas já tudo, vais cá ficar durante mais seis longos anos. Hahaha.

**Luna –** Sim, tens toda a razão.

Cold olha para o horário.

**Cold –** Não podias começar melhor. Poções com o "Seboso".

**Luna –** Seboso? Isso e nome de gente?

**Cold –** Sim. Do professor mais odiado na escola, Prof. Severos Snape.

Não sei bem do que mais estive a falar, simplesmente andei perdida com o pensamento na primeira aula e com tudo o que já tinha lido e com tudo o que iria aprender.

Sou a primeira a acordar. O castelo parece ainda adormecido, mas assim que chego a sala comum de Slytherin, vejo o movimento que já existe dentro das suas paredes.

Tenho a sensação de estar a ser seguida.

**Luna –** Quem esta ai? – Pergunto com medo.

Nesse momento aparece um rapaz, que pelo brasão reconheci como sendo de Slytherin. Mas não do meu ano.

**Ryan –** Desculpe se a assustei. Não era minha intenção. Sou Ryan Gleres, do 3º ano. Prazer.

Ryan - ai ai - loiro, olhos azuis. – Suspiro – Um rapaz que todas as raparigas deveriam sonhar andar, e por quem me apaixonei pela primeira vez, e ao primeiro olhar.

**Luna –** Luna Malfoy. O prazer e todo meu.

**Ryan –** Também acordo cedo. Queres companhia para o pequeno-almoço?

**Luna –** Eu adorava. – Corei.

Ryan acompanhou-me pelo salão principal e eu vi o primeiro olhar de desaprovação de Scorpius. – O que teria o Ryan de mal? – Depois do pequeno-almoço Ryan acompanhou-me ate a sala de Poções, com o pretexto de ter que ir buscar algo a sala comum.

Fiquei sozinha a espera do toque, e então entrei na sala.

**Snape – **Não quero brincadeiras, nem distracções nas minhas aulas. Alguns de vocês nunca saberão a magia por detrás da arte de fabricar poções, muitos nunca irão conseguir o excede as expectativas, mas, esse problema não e meu. Hoje vão preparar a poção Wingweld. Que serve para?

Coloco a mão no ar.

**Luna –** E uma poção revigorante. Da energia e poder a quem a beber.

**Snape –** E a senhora e?

**Luna –** Luna RedBird Malfoy, senhor.

**Snape –** HAHAHA. E eu a pensar que os Malfoy não poderiam descer mais baixo. Agora adoptam mestiços. HAHAHA. Contudo 10 pontos para Slytherin, mas da próxima vez espere que eu chame o seu nome.

Ele continuou a rir e eu não me senti muito bem. Sentia a fúria a crescer dentro de mim.

Quem era ele para falar assim deles?

Aprecei-me a realizar a poção, fui a primeira a entregar e sem ouvir a avaliação sai da sala e corri para sítio incerto. Quando dei por mim estava junto ao jardim central, encostei-me e chorei. Chorei de raiva.

Mestiça? Mas que queria ele dizer com aquilo?

E que tinha a minha actual família de mal?

Quem era ele para falar assim? Com que direito?

Quando deu o toque de saída da aula, regressei para o interior do castelo, onde nas restantes aulas, não ouve comentários, nem incidentes. Ate que chegou a hora do almoço…


	6. Mágoas e distanciamento

**Capitulo 5**

**Mágoas e distanciamento**

Chegada a hora do almoço, fiz de tudo para me desvia do Scorp. Não queria que o eterno protector viesse em meu auxílio. Sentei-me e comi algo, para mostrar que não estava mal. Então chega ate mim um papel:

"Preciso de falar contigo. Assim que poderes, jardim de Transfiguração. Ryan "

Ryan? O que quererá ele falar?

Assim que comi fui ate ao jardim, e ele não demorou a chegar. Vinha com um passo acelerado na minha direcção e eu comecei a recuar com receio ate me encostar na parede e então a única coisa que nos separava era o seu braço.

**Ryan –** E verdade o que se diz em Slytherin?

**Luna –** Do que falas em concreto?

**Ryan –** Do que se passou em Poções. E verdade?

**Luna –** Sim e verdade. Porque isso te importa?

**Ryan –** Então és mestiça? E filha dos Malfoy?

**Luna –** Sou filha adoptiva deles a cerca de um mês. Também foi quando descobri que era feiticeira. E não sei o que o Prof. Snape se referiu a mestiça.

**Ryan –** Mestiça, só um dos pais feiticeiro. És ou não?

**Luna –** Não sei. Nunca os conheci. Mas porque me perguntas isso? Já e difícil isto tudo ser novo para mim.

Neste momento Ryan agarra-me pela cintura e beija-me. Eu fiquei estática, mas o sentimento era mútuo e entreguei-me aos seus carinhos, e a sua maneira de seu querido, mas fui obrigada a separar-nos…

**Luna –** Porque fizeste isto?

**Ryan –** Luna – agarra-me nas mãos – Porque desde o dia que te vi pela primeira vez na Diagonal, que anseio pelo teu toque, que anseio por ti. E quando te vi a entrar pela porta do salão, eu soube que…

**Luna –** Soubeste o que?

**Ryan –** Que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

**Scorp –** Estas enganado Ryan. Estas destinado e a uma visita só de ida a enfermaria se não largas a minha irmã.

Fiquei em choque. O Scorp olhava para nos com fogo no olhar.

**Scorp –** Eu não te volto a avisar Glers. Não te aproximes dela. Nem… um… toque.

**Luna –** Scorp.

**Ryan –** Deixa ele falar Luna.

**Scorp –** Sai Luna. Ele não te merece. Nem a ti nem a ninguém.

Coloquei-me entre os dois.

**Luna –** Quem decide isso sou eu. Não tens o direito de escolher o que e melhor para mim.

**Scorp –** Luna, ele e o pior que existe em Slytherin. Ele e um seguidor do Voldy.

**Ryan –** Não fales mal de mim Malfoizinho. Não foi a minha família que fugiu no confronto final.

**Luna –** Ryan não tas a ajudar. Scorp, eu gosto dele. Para lhe fazeres mal terás que passar por mim.

**Scorp –** Gostas dele? Só o conheces a dois dias. Luna por favor, sai da frente. Ele não te merece. Ele ofendeu a nossa família.

**Luna –** NÃO. E a tua família. Por favor sai daqui. E nem me fales mais. Não sou tua irmã lembraste? Tu não sabes nada de mim.

**Scorp –** Só vou sair porque sei que não estas dentro de ti maninha. Eu próprio não estaria bem depois do que aconteceu. Mas estou-te a avisar Glers. Ai de ti que a magoes. És um homem morto.

**Ryan –** Nem me passa pela cabeça Malfoy.

Scorp partiu, ficando so eu e o Ryan.

**Luna –** Tens algo contra ao facto de ser mestiça?

Ryan agarra-me e diz:

**Ryan –** Não querida. Eu apaixonei-me por ti mesmo ates de o saber. Isso não ira mudar o que sinto.

Virei-me para Ryan e comecei a chorar.

**Ryan –** Que tens? Foi algo que fiz? Perdoa-me.

**Luna –** Não. Só não queria que eu e o Scorp tivéssemos discutido. Só isso.

**Ryan –** Querida, sempre estarei aqui.

Olhei nos olhos de Ryan, uma perdição.

**Ryan –** Sempre aqui, todos os dias. Junto de ti.

Ryan então beija-me e a partir deste momento ficamos sempre juntos, namorados. E eu senti-me melhor. Nessa noite senti a falta da Carina, para poder falar a vontade. E não ter as minhas colegas com perguntas do tipo:

"E verdade que namoras com o Ryan?"

"Ele beija bem?"

Por favor, ele e meu namorado :P

Nessa noite adormeci feliz por ter o Ryan junto de mim, mas certa parte de mim desejava nunca ter discutido com o meu irmão Scorpius.


	7. Voos Perigosos

**6º Capitulo**

**Voos Perigosos**

Acordo sobressaltada, Olho para o relógio que marca 7:00. As minhas colegas ainda dormem. Agradeço a Merlin por este feito, não estou disposta a ser bombardeada por admiradoras do Ryan.

Sorri e levantei-me. Não demorei muito a descer até a sala comum, que pensei estar deserta.

**Scorp –** Luna…

Gelei a ouvir a sua voz, mas continuei a andar. Scorpius acelerou o passo e conseguiu agarrar-me.

**Luna –** Importas-te?

**Scorp –** Sim. Temos muito que falar.

**Luna –** Não temos nada mais a dizer um ao outro.

**Scorp –** Podes ter já dito tudo, mas eu ainda não. Tens a mínima ideia que estas com o pior de Slytherin? Ele é tão mau como o Voldy, Luna…

**Luna –** Não dramatizes.

**Scorp –** Não dramatizo? Luna, a família dele é completa de Devoradores da Morte. Ele é seguidor do Voldy ate a ponta dos cabelos.

**Luna –** Caso já te tenhas esquecido, o nosso pai também o foi.

**Scorp –** Então sempre fazes parte da minha família?

Scorpius solta o meu braço

**Scorp –** Não entendes que ele irá acabar por te maguar?

**Luna –** Tas enganado Scorp.

Continuei a andar, agora num passo acelerado, deixando Scorp sozinho.

Subi ate ao salão principal onde já estavam muitos alunos.

**Carina –** LUNA. LUNA.

Virei-me e deparei-me com Carina.

**Carina –** Então, já soube do que aconteceu em poções.

**Luna –** Toda a escola sabe Carina.

**Carina –** Precisas de falar? Estou sempre por aqui. E tens o Scorp em Slytherin.

**Luna –** Tinha… Nos não nos falamos, nem quero sabe nada dele.

**Carina –** Que aconteceu?

**Luna –** Ele apanhou-me aos beijos com o Ryan Gleres.

**Carina –** TU O K?

**Luna –** Não é preciso gritar.

**Carina –** Com o Ryan? Ele é mau, Luna, péssimo, malévolo.

**Luna –** Nada do que digas, me vai fazer mudar de ideias Carina. O Scorp já tentou. Não queiras cometer o mesmo erro dele.

**Carina –** Ele é uma brasa, mas tens que te afastar Luna, ele não te merece.

**Luna –** Chega. E eu a pensar que eras minha amiga.

**Carina –** Ei quer queiras quer não, agora somos da mesma família. Eu não te chateio mais…

Carina afastasse em direcção a mesa de Gryffindor, enquanto uma mão pousa sob o meu ombro, e eu dou um pulo assustada.

**Luna –** RYAN. Fogo assustaste-me.

**Ryan –** Foi sem querer meu amor.

Agarra-me pela cintura e beija-me.

**Ryan –** Como estas? Apercebi-me que discutias com a Malfoy.

**Luna –** Eu também sou uma Malfoy, Ryan.

**Ryan –** So de nome. Que aulas vais ter hoje querida?

**Luna –** Voo, Historia da Magia e Transfiguração.

**Ryan –** Primeira aula de voo?

**Luna –** Sim.

**Ryan –** Hum. Então vamos comer. A primeira aula de voo pode ser um pouco puxada.

**Luna –** Estou mesmo cheia de fome. :D

Entramos juntos no salão e logo vários olhares se viraram para nos. Algumas raparigas com olhares de inveja e raiva, os rapazes olhavam com admiração, só os meus irmãos é que olhava com raiva e desconfiança.

Sob os seus olhares eu e Ryan falamos e comemos. Todo o ambiente era constrangedor.

**Ryan –** Vais acabar por te habituar.

Ryan mostra o seu sorriso doce.

**Luna –** Bem tenho que ir.

Levanto-me e dirijo-me ao campo onde iria ser a primeira aula de voo.

"Oh não. Aula com Gryffindor?"

Fiquei em choque quando vi Carina e os seus amigos no campo. Não pode acreditar.

**Madame Hooch –** Bom dia alunos.

**Todos –** Bom dia Madame Hooch.

**Madame Hooch –** Bem-vindos à vossa primeira aula de voo. Coloquem-se do lado esquerdo da vassoura. Vá rápido.

Todos nos dirigimos às vassouras e Carina, fica mesmo á minha frente. Vá-se lá saber porque.

Já a conhecia a bastante tempo para perceber que ela estava a tramar alguma, ainda por cima com aquela cara…

**Madame Hooch –** Muito bem. Agora "up".

Nesse momento a vassoura da Madame Hooch elevasse.

**Madame Hooch –** Façam vocês também.

Todos gritamos "up" e a minha vassoura rapidamente se eleva. Tal como a da Carina.

**Madame Hooch –** Montem e quando dizes três, bem poderão dar uma volta ao campo.

Eu monto a vassoura que se eleva um pouco mais. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. De repente ao eu lado alguém passa e eu quase que caiu da vassoura.

**Luna –** Ei, mais calma.

**Carina –** Então maninha, com medo de cair?

**Luna –** Carina, não sejas infantil.

**Carina –** Só estou a divertir-me.

Carina volta a passar por mim, mas desta vez a vassoura fica presa a mim e Carina desequilibrasse, agarrando-se a mim. Rapidamente agarro fortemente nela.

**Luna –** Sobe Carina. Eu não aguento muito tempo assim.

Carina sobe para a vassoura.

**Luna –** Tas a ver o que ias provocando?

**Carina –** Desculpa, estava a ser mesmo muito infantil. Mas não suporto saber que andas com o Gleres :S

**Luna – **Por favor, não vás por ai. Nos somos as melhores amigas. Não podes apagar o Ryan dai?

**Carina –** Se me levares para o chão eu apago. Prometo :P

**Luna –** Claro maninha.

Voltamos para o chão, onde Carina levou uma repreensão da Madame Hooch. Deu o toque de final de aula e Carina dirigiu-se a sala de Transfiguração enquanto eu me dirigia a sala de Historia da Magia.


End file.
